The Illusions of Love
by SingingMute
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction containing a bunch of OCs and Draco, Cedric, and Hermione. This is the story of two best friends unraveling the many heartaches of teen age love.
1. Camille Friend

I walked slowly down the hallway, it had only been a week since all of us, (the first years that is), had arrived. My best friend Choula Foxx was happy to come too: though no one could tell by the expression on her face.

Today we were starting classes and I had to be in Herbology in five minutes. It'd be my first class and I was going to be late! I didn't know my way there. I fumbled with my books to look for the student map I had been given.

"Having trouble?" That voice came out of nowhere.

I turned to look where the sound came from, spotting a boy about my age, with sandy blonde hair and a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah, I don't know where my class is." I mumbled.

"What class?" He walked calmly towards me. Oh no, here comes the blush.

"Herbology." I whispered.

"I know where that is, follow me." He pointed down the hall and started to walk.

I followed nervously and thanked him. I was so glad that I had taken the time to get dressed this morning in my Slytherin robes, with black flats, and light green eye shadow. I thought I looked quite pretty. Hopefully this boy felt the same. I sighed as he spoke again.

"Just follow this hallway. It'll be on your left." He smiled.

"Thanks so much. " I was going to ask his name, but he turned to walk off, I shyly turned as well, heading off down the hallway towards my class, knowing I was late already.

I stumbled in and found a seat, good the professor wasn't in here. I smiled to Choula, who was sitting beside me.

"Where were you?" Choula questioned.

"I got lost, a nice boy helped me though."

"Oh? A nice boy or a _cute _boy?" She knew I was up to something.

"A cute boy." I blushed.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know." Here it comes…

"Oh Camille!" She laughed.

"I know, I know." I smiled and opened my notebook beginning to doodle. Thinking about my dream boy.

The professor finally showed up and began to instruct us, but I didn't care I was too busy daydreaming.


	2. Draco Malfoy

"Crabbe! Goyle!" I yelled, they were nowhere to be found. They had skipped skipping class. Stupid ninnies. Well, I might as well go to class too. I turned a corner, spotting a girl walking. This could be interesting. Picking up girls was my specialty, and breaking hearts was just a little… desert to my entrée, I suppose you could say. I didn't find girls to be all that special.

Love 'em . Leave 'em. Find another. A mantra I tried to live by, one that my father had taught me.

She was kind of short, with burgundy hair. Her glasses made her look quickly and cute. Was that a Slytherin robe as well?

I stayed behind her, watching her. She was fumbling with her books, perhaps looking for a map. She was probably only a first year, but I was a second year.

"Having trouble?" I spoke.

She seemed surprised that someone was walking with her. I knew it was alright when she smiled shyly. It was a cute smile, one that made her eyes twinkle.

"Oh yeah, I don't know where my class is." She mumbled.

She was so cute, she seemed so shy. I just merely smiled and walked around towards her. Letting my eyes observe her before looking down the hallway.

"What class?" Perhaps she would allow me to walk her there. Lay on the charm some.

"Herbology." She whispered.

"I know where that is, follow me." I walked on part her, she'd catch up. I know I'm a bit obnoxious at times, but the girls loved it. I glanced back at her, she was blushing some. That wasn't a surprise.

She had dark eyes though, thaws wonderful, I had loved dark eyes forever, especially her shad. I was expecting her to talk, but I guess she was too shy. Shy girls were alright, once you cracked the shells. I'd have to work hard with this one, but was it really worth it?

I heard her sigh and stopped walking. Of course she would be shy, she was a first year. Most first year girls were shy. I only remembered one girl who wasn't shy. Pansy, but she was a bit of a whore. Bleck!

Might as well end it now. "Just follow this hallway; it'll be on your left." I just smiled. Seems she wasn't all that into my suaveness, as I call it. My dad had always taught me to be a ladies' man rather than a little nerd that worried about school all the time.

"Thanks so much." That's all she said.

I just walked away; she didn't seem worth my time now. I should have gotten my name through. I turned back to look at her, but she was already gone. Maybe another time. I continued on to Transfiguration. I'd have to scold Crabbe and Goyle for not accompanying me to class, walking alone was so dumb.


	3. Choula Foxx

Where is she? I sat alone at the bench outside that door, watching for Camille. She should have been here by now. I sighed and played with my pen, hoping she'd show up soon, so she wouldn't be late. People walked into the classroom, only a few stopped to say hello.

"Hey Choula." Someone whispered.

I looked up to see who it was. Oh god, Nitro.

"Hey Nitro…" I mumbled. I had never gotten along with this kid. He usually was mean to me and arrogant.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, go away." I could hear him sigh as he walked away. I had to hurt his feeling as bad as she usually hurt mine. I felt a little bad, but not enough to really care. I was the ice queen to a lot of people, only because I always looked mad, and only said nice things to Camille. They'd all get over it eventually.

I finally decided that I should head into class and save Camille a seat. When I looked there were two empty seats in the front and two in the back. The two in the back were by Nitro, no way. I'd live with sitting up front.

As I sat I watched the other students. They all seemed so happy. I wondered why I never was. I had a good life and friends… well 'A' friend. I just couldn't stand peoples' stupidity. No one else understood that besides Camille.

I heard a rustling beside me, finally Camille.

"Where were you?" I questioned.

"I got lost, a nice boy helped me though." She was blushing.

"Oh? A nice boy or a _cute _boy?" I smiled, I wanted all the details.

"A cute boy." Of course, she has all the luck.

"What's his name?" Hopefully he had a cute name.

" I don't know." She knew I was going to grill her for that…

"Oh Camille!" I laughed.

"I know, I know." She just smiled and began to doodle in her notebook. She was lucky to have found such a cute guy.

I sighed and looked about the classroom, pausing on Nitro, short black hair that was spiked to a point in the front. Dark eyes. He was good looking, and tall. The only thing that bugged me about him was his narcissistic attitude.


	4. Nitro Whit

I had no trouble at this school, girls galore and pretty ones at that. I had my eye on a couple, but I'd tease them for a while. I was "too-hot-to-handle" just quite yet for these girls. Maybe some of the older girls would be interested, but as a first year, they would probably judge me quite harshly, but whatever, their loss.

I smiled as I walked down the hall, high-fiving a few of my buds. I wished I could have stayed back in the commons and play the piano, but Herbology was a must, I guess. School was important for my parents, but to me music and having fun were important.

I turned the corner and sighed, there was only one other person in the hallway now. Choula Foxx. We had been enemies since as long as I could remember. I used to make fun of her a lot. She had turned out quite pretty though; kind of tall with long, brown hair. In the right light some of it turned gold. Her eyes were like coal and they seemed to suck you in.

I gulped and looked away, I could let her see me staring at her, but I did want to talk to her.

"Hey Choula." I tried to smile as nice as I could be. I knew that she had a horrible attitude at times, but I thought that I could be one of those people to "turn that frown upside down". If you wanted to put it that way.

"Hey." She had just looked up at me, a solemn look upon her face.

I tried to be polite, "Something wrong?" I looked down at her, seeing her chin dip low as I had stepped closer, was she scared of me or something?

"Nothing, go away." She commanded. There was that kindled fire that was always burning inside her, making some people want to make her disappear, but of course. No one would mess with her best friend, Camille.

I could have gone off on her then and there, but I didn't for some reason. I sighed and stepped into the classroom, I saved two desks for Choula and her friend Camille. Hopefully they would sit with me, so I could figure out what was wrong with Choula. I wish I would have noticed the two empty seats in front too, but it was too late, Choula chose those seats. Did she really hate me that much? I guess so.

I'd need to ask a friend for help on this, maybe Hermione would help me. That's if she wasn't too busy with Cedric. Sometimes those two seemed to be conjoined at the hip. All I knew was that I needed help.

I liked this girl too much to just let her go.


	5. Camille Friend Pt 2

Class finally ended and I was free to roam the halls for free period. Hopefully I'd run into the blonde boy again. He was quit the looker. I waved to Choula as she walked away; she had to attend Charms class now. I'd be left alone for and Choula would probably be silent until we met again. She wasn't the most sociable person.

I sighed as I walked slowly towards the Slytherin portrait, whispering the password, then slipping inside.

"Ooohmphf!" I ran into someone.

"Watch your step, firstie." The boy looked down on me.

Oh my god. It was the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry." I slipped past him embarrassed and sighed in relief as I plopped down onto the couch.

"Don't be sorry." He had followed me. I sighed again. He reached down to pick up my notebook, which had fallen upon the floor in the middle of my embarrassing fluster. He gave me a sheepish grin before sitting down across from me.

He had such beautiful greenish-blue eyes, even with a bit of gray. I reached out for my notebook and he sat it in my hands.

"I meant to get your name earlier." He chuckled.

"Oh. I'm Camille Friend." I sat my notebook with the rest of my books.

"It's nice to meet you, Camille. Again that is." He leaned back into the couch he was on, his mischievous grin appearing again. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

The Draco Malfoy? I had heard of him before, he was quite evil, but I liked that.

I merely smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"So, do you need help to your next class?" He teased.

"Sure, I'm taking Defense next." I knew where Defense was, but I just wanted to have him walk with me again.

"So am I. What are the chances?" He chuckled and that made my heart melt.

"I'm lucky, I guess." I blushed again.


	6. Draco Malfoy Pt 2

What a boring class. I pushed through the younger students and rushed towards Slytherin, I needed to get a book and meet Pansy in the library to "study". She wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was "willing" as I would put it.

I sighed as I entered the common room, running up the stairs to my private room. I dug into the bag beneath my bed and pulled out a charmed book I had taken from the library; just as a cover-up for meeting Pansy there. I didn't really want to be seen with her, but nature called.

I ran back down the stairs and towards the portrait only to be bumped into by first year. I shouted, "Watch your step, firstie." I looked down at her, thus realizing who she was. It was the short, burgundy haired girl I had walked to class, suddenly nature didn't call too much.

"I'm sorry." She sputtered and walked on. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry." I chuckled as I followed her.

She sat down in such a fluster that she dropped her notebook. I thought I'd be polite, (wow, twice in one day), and pick it up. I held it in my hands, absent mindedly going through the pages. There was a small drawing of my face on one of the back pages. I pretended not to notice and gave the notebook to her as she reached out for it.

I stared into her dark eyes as she leaned away. They were a pretty site.

"I meant to get your name earlier." I started.

"Oh. I'm Camille Friend." She sat her notebook with the rest of her stuff.

"It's nice to meet you, Camille. Again that is. I'm Draco Malfoy." I watched her for a reaction to my name, but there wasn't really one, maybe she didn't know who I was. That would just mean a clean slate for me.

I offered to walk to her next class with her and she agreed. So maybe this girl was worth my time after all.


	7. Choula Foxx Pt 2

I wished she didn't have to leave me, I hated being alone in Charms class, but Camille had a free period now. I sighed as she turned down a different hallway and left me alone. Charms was an easy class, but I usually had to sit with the first year Hufflepuffs. They were scared around Slytherins. Made us feel powerful, yet lonely.

There was silence in the hallway, until a large group of students turned the corner to follow me to Charms class. It was a few miscellaneous Hufflepuffs and on other Slytherin. Nitro.

I had totally forgotten that he was in the class too. I hoped that he'd leave me alone, but some hopes are crushed.

"Choula." He started to follow me.

"What?" I knew I sounded a bit mean, but I hoped to scare him away.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to walk to class together." He moved to walked beside me.

"I'm alright walking alone." I tried to walk a little faster.

"Well do you at least want to sit together?" He seemed kind of sad.

I was sick of being mean.

"If you want to…" That's all I could say. I knew he wanted to.

"Of course!" He smiled and I had to look up at him, his smile was sort of cute.

"Alright." If I hadn't of looked back to where I was walking I would have ran into the door, but I dodged the embarrassment and stepped into the classroom to find a seat… With Nitro.


	8. Nitro Whit Pt 2

Finally she let me talk to her and to sit with her. She was usually so cold to me, but today she must have gotten sick of holding up her wall. I couldn't help but smile. She was so pretty. The last time I had seen her had been ten year old with dorky hair and a freckled face, now she was fourteen, her freckles had softly faded, and her hair smoothed out and turned a blackish brown.

I sat down beside her watching her face as she tried not to look at me. Maybe she didn't like me and was trying to hide it.

I pushed my fingers through the spiked section of my hair. "It's nice that you'll actually talk to me."

"Yeah I guess." She sighed.

"Y'know that I'm sorry for having been so mean to you all that time ago, right?" I was being sincere.

"I would hope you are." She looked up at me, a certain flame appearing in her eyes.

"I truly am." I gently touched her hand.

She looked down at my hand and I could see that blush upon her face. She gently shifted her hand away from mine.

"I forgive you then." She looked down again, pretending to read her notebook.

"Thank you." I just watched her for the longest time, gently letting my hand slip across the table to touch hers every so often, but she kept scooting hers away.

I didn't pay attention half the class, I was focused on Choula, and I was starting to realize that I was always mean to Choula because I actually did like her. Now it was too late to gain her trust. She hated me with a burning passion. I really did like her, and her dimpled cheeks. She rarely smiled, but when he did it made me think that she could actually be happy. No one believed she could.

Class was over and I scooped up Choula's book, turning to walk out.

"Hey. That's my book." She followed after me.

"I know." With a slight smile I kept walking.

"Then can I please have it?" She gently grabbed my arm.

"If you let me spend free period with you, I'll give it to you." I'm mean, I know.

"Keep it then." She turned and walked off. That turned out differently than I thought it would. I followed her, knowing she would be heading back to her dorm. How could she be so stubborn?

She turned down the hallway and we were alone. I slowly sprinted to her side and grasped her arm.

"Choula." I whispered.

"Let go of me." She snapped.

That's it I thought. I've got to show her how I feel. I turned to push her against the wall. Looking down at her for a moment she seemed surprised. Before she could even speak I pressed my lips to hers, letting my feelings flow.

She beat against my chest, pushing me away. I stepped back and let her go. She turned to run and I followed her. She made her way through the portrait and up the stairs to her room.

I bet on the door. "Choula, open the door. We need to talk."

"No, Nitro." I could hear her sob softly.

"Let me explain. Just let me explain." I sighed.

"Go away." I knew now, that there was no use to talk to her. She'd never let me near her again.

I ran off down the halls in search of Hermione. I need to talk to her right away about this. I wasn't going to let Choula slip out of my fingers. I wasn't quite sure where Hermione was but I would surely find her soon.

I turned a sharp corner spotting her up ahead with Cedric.

"Hermione!" I shouted.

She seemed to ignore me.

"Hermione!" Finally she turned around.

"What?!" She seemed a bit irritated that I had ruined her time with Cedric.

"Good, I caught you." She nodded to Cedric as I finally stopped in front of her. Cedric walked away, probably to save their seats in class.

"Now Nitro, what do you need?" She crossed her arms.

"I may have done something bad." I chuckled nervously.

"How bad?" She quirked a brow.

"I kissed Choula."

"Congratulations! Wait… How is that bad?" She questioned.

"She utterly hates me, I've hurt her a million times before, and she was yelling at me when I did it." I looked down.

"Oh Nitro. Is this the girl you called 'Spaz' for years?" Her head tilted some.

"No…" I lied, but of course it was her and Hermione knew that.

"You never rush things with a girl like her." She knew what she was saying.

"I know, but I was dumb." Well, no duh I was.

"Apologize." That's all she had to say.

"She won't let me even near her." I was confused.

"You'll find a way." She ran off to spend more time with Cedric, he was her love. They seemed to be the only working couple in the school. And the one that everyone turned to for advice.


	9. Camille Friend Pt 3

I was giggling, with a slight blush upon my face. I was walking to class with Draco. My lucky day! Maybe he liked me, even though we barely had talked.

He moved to put his arm around my shoulders, making me blush just that much more.

"So you're a first year, Camille?" He smiled down at me.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled and turned my head to look up at him.

"Hard to believe, you look so much older." He squeezed me some as he chuckled.

"Awh. Thanks." We were nearing the class room so I gently stepped out of his grasp, through the doorway. He then grabbed my hand leading me towards where Crabbe, Goyle, and he usually sat. Crabbe and Goyle stared at me, making me feel a bit awkward.

"So, where are you from Camille?" Draco questioned.

"I'm from Piedmont, Ohio." I kind of looked away; I didn't like telling people I was from the muggle world.

"I don't think I've been there." Well of course he hadn't, he lived in the wizard world.

"It's pretty small." I tried to fake a smile.

"I bet." He chuckled and reached for my hand under the table. I liked my fingers with his. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. Yupp, he totally liked me.

Crabbe barely spoke, but Goyle was constantly asking me questions, maybe he liked me too. That'd be awkward, especially since I liked Draco so much.

We held hands the whole class and I probably blushed the whole time too. I'd miss him when we went our separate ways for our next classes. Even though we had only met today, I wanted to be with him forever.


End file.
